A grasp of broken memories and warm feelings
by Yuki Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: "I will always guide you through darkness and towards the light. No matter where I am, I will always take the rain away." AU, Gruvia.


My bare feet were buried into the icy cold dirt and the salty wind lured me into the black abyss of the endless sea. I tried to warm my body by hugging it, at a failed attempt to replace the hands of the one man I ever loved. Small salty drops poured out of my eyes, I could taste the tears while they rolled into my mouth, they tingled my dried and chapped lips. The sobs that gathered in my throat smothered me, I felt like I was suffocated, no oxygen could reach my fragile lungs. I still couldn't believe that he was gone, he who was so strong, so mighty, it almost felt like he was invincible. Even now, I could smell his scent, I could feel it tickling my nostrils, this mesmerizing scent that always drove me crazy. I couldn't stop crying, the tears continued to fall onto my torn dress and my dirty feet. My blue hair was taken away by the fierce wind. As I held my head with my hands, I thought I heard his name be whispered by the wind. What dirty tricks my mind played?

Thunders and lightning. Garish lights and uncanny rumblings could be heard by the pitch-black sky. The natural roaring that stroke as terrifying to the rest of the people comforted me. I felt that nature was grieving along with me, it could perceive the pain that tore my heart apart. The dark clouds started crying and for the first moment after a long time I felt like home. A home that unfortunately wasn't complete without him. My legs were barely holding me upright, I couldn't stand still, I was trembling like a leaf. I closed my eyes and I let his images flood my mind. His raven hair that felt like silk through my fingers, his dark blue eyes that pierced into my soul leaving me completely exposed in front of him, his well-built body that made me shiver, his habit of constant stripping that made everyone laugh. Everything came back at me like he never left. How could they take him away from me? How could they leave me all alone and helpless into this cruel world? Nothing was important without him. I couldn't live without him.

A warm light showered me reminding me of the day he showed me the sunlight for the first time. This day that completely changed my life, this day that revealed a new path for me to follow. I forced my eyes open and the moment I faced the breathtaking spectacle in front of me I felt my heart crash. The man that conquered my heart, the man that marked me for life stood in front of me, bathed in holy light and smiling at me.

"Gray-sama? Is that you?" I asked trembling but he didn't answer. He just raised his hand and motioned me to approach him. Like I was enchanted, I followed his urge and I took heavy steps towards him, the one after the other. My bare feet were torn onto the sharp rocks, blood spouted out of the dirty wounds but I didn't care. I just wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to feel his skin onto mine, that's the only thing that mattered to me. All those days his absence constituted my personal nightmare, a series of endless torture. I made another step and reached the edge of the cliff. A fleeting glance at the furious waters of the sea that thrashed the steep rocks made me hesitate for a moment. And that was enough to stop me from moving any further. Gray-sama was waiting for me with his hand extended and I couldn't reach him. What was I doing? I tried to take the next step, I only needed one more step to reach him, that step that would bring me some inner peace. But this step never occurred. As I raised my foot to take the next step a movement inside my belly startled me and stopped me before jumping. A light kick that reminded me I had a reason to live. A very important reason to continue existing. My legs failed to keep me upright, I kneeled onto the dirt. The moment I caressed my swollen belly with my hands, his voice came back to my head and I dived into my favorite memory.

* * *

_He touched my belly and looked at me with a loving smile. I have seen him smile at me like this only a few times. He was so dense and he hid his feelings so well, I sometimes doubted he ever loved me. I put my palm over his hand and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. _

"_This kid will be our heritage to this world." He said when we parted to breathe. "We must protect it and love and cherish it."_

"_Juvia will love it with all her heart, Gray-sama. This child will be a part of hers and yours and she will protect it from anyone that will try to hurt it." He touched my forehead with his own and his hand still caressed lazily my belly. _

"_This kid will unite us forever. It will be our one and only unbreakable link. I love you for offering me an opportunity to become a father. I love you for giving my family back."_

"_Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama." And we closed in for another kiss…_

* * *

He would never want me to die and kill our child with me. He wanted me to live and protect him or her. He wanted to continue living for the sake of our seed of love. Even if I wasn't pregnant, Gray would never want to hurt me. He loved me and I knew it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, I knew. Deeply inside my heart I was certain about his feelings.

"Come to me. I was waiting for you." The figure that pretended to be Gray called for me with a creepy voice that made me shiver. I raised my gaze and saw something entirely different standing in front of me. I could clearly see that Gray wasn't here. A black figure with fierce eyes and sharp claws was in Gray's place. And when I stared into the thing's eyes I could finally understand what it represented. I had to face my fear of losing him… or maybe the fear of forgetting him? I wiped my tears and glared at the beast in front of me. I had to be strong and fight for him. I had a reason to fight for and no one would take it away from me. I rose from the dirty carpet that unfolded beneath my feet and turned my back at the ferocious beast. As long as I was fearless, it couldn't hurt me, I was safe and stronger than ever.

"Why are you leaving? This is what you want right?" it asked me with Gray's voice, in an attempt of making me turn back. But I stood my ground and continued to walk away.

"Because even thought I wanted to die, even though I wanted to meet him again, to be with him once again, now I have a reason to live. And I will keep living." I left my voice trail off and I felt the beast disappear behind me. With each determined step, I walked away from the cliff, feeling something else besides despair for the first time after his death. Hope was growing within me along with my child. Our child. As I was stepping away from the steep rocks the sky cleared from every single cloud and the sun bathed me with its warm sunlight.

I let myself enjoy the sun when I heard a voice in my head. His voice.

"I will always guide you through darkness and towards the light. No matter where I am, I will always take the rain away." And the voice that derived from the cosmic labyrinth of memories in my mind slowly faded away living me 'alone'. I would never be alone, he would always protect me from above. Me and our child.

"Juvia loves you Gray-sama. Until we meet again." Was the only thing I said and I found myself smiling after a long time…

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow fairy tail family, how are you? This was my first attempt of wirting an angst story but... if you've read my other stories, you can understand that I can't be satisfied without a happy/optimistic ending. :3 Although I would want to try and write something completely angst, no happy ending. We'll see! Hope you enjoyed it, I wanted so much to write something like this. I had written a story familiar to this for the seminars I attend, that I adjusted it and turned it into Gruvia. I attend seminars for fantasy literature and aspiring authors! Isn't it great? :3 I so love them, and I will attend even more from now on, if my university program allows me too. (Sorry for the incoherent babbling, I stop now!) To my followers and reviewers at my other stories ( I love you so much!) I promise I will try to update soon :D Until the next story!**


End file.
